Chapter 5: Me-ouch!
(Adlan touches a poster outside the WWE Performance Center with his fingers, but a voice catches him.) * Brandon: Hey! What are you doing? No touching. * Adlan: No, I wasn't gonna touch it. * Brandon: You're moving in with some I.T.T., bro. * Adlan: I.T.T.? * Brandon: That's "Intent to Touch", homey. * Adlan: No, I wasn't. You're not allowed to go over the... * Brandon: What? Are you gonna kiss it? * Adlan: All right, sorry. * Brandon: Put your hand on it and touch it. 'Cause I stand there and I wait all day for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious nail-polished nails all over the exhibits. * Adlan: You know, I-I'm sorry. Last time I checked, I thought we lived in a free country, so... * Brandon: No, we don't. * Adlan: No? * Brandon: It's the United States of Don't Touch That Thing Right In Front Of You. * Adlan: I just want to... I'm allowed to look at it here, okay? * Brandon: You see what happens when you touch it! * Adlan: So you're threatening me? You're threatening me, Brandon? * Brandon: It's "Brundon." * Adlan: Excuse me? * Brandon: "Brundon"! * Adlan: "Brundon"? * Brandon: "Br-undon." * Adlan: "Br-undon." What, did they run out of U's on your nameplate maker? * Brandon: I don't know. Did they run out of jokes at the interesting-joke store that you shop at? * Adlan: Look. Sorry, it looks like "Brandon", but... * Brandon: I'm not here to be your speech therapist. It's "Brundon"! * Adlan: "Brundon." Okay... * Brandon: You never heard of the name before? * Adlan: "Brundon"? No. * Brandon: Look up Most Popular Baby Names In 1984: "Brundon." * Adlan: Okay. Are you threatening me, Brundon? * Brandon: I don't know, Princess Jasmine. Am I? * Adlan: Oh, wow. Lunabeam 9-volt. * Brandon: Yeah. * Adlan: Wonderful piece of hardware, huh? * Brandon: That's their title, Lunabeam 9. * Adlan: Great. I prefer the Maglite LED myself, but that's just me. * Brandon: Do me a huge favor. * Adlan: What? * Brandon: Shove your hands into your pockets, put your attitude way down, and, also, be nice to people. (leaves) * Adlan: Great. But could I just ask you one thing? * Brandon: Yeah. * Adlan: Okay, so just to be clear, so, I can't do this, right? (Brandon gets out his flashlight and advances on Adlan as he takes his hand off the poster.) * Brandon: Okay, that's actually crazy. Did you just make a decision to possibly end your life earlier than you were expecting? I'm gonna hit you with the flashlight. * Adlan: Now, I know you are threatening me. Okay. * Brandon: Do not touch it! * Adlan: Don't touch me. * Brandon: Do not touch it! Do not touch it! * Adlan: Don't touch me! * Brandon: I'll touch you with my flashlight all day. * Adlan: No, your flashlight is meant to illuminate. * Brandon: I will literally rent a camper, and we will drive across America with my flashlight on your chest. * Adlan: Don't do that. * Brandon: Don't do what? * Adlan: Don't do that. * Brandon: Want to see what happens when I do it one more time? * Adlan: Let's see what happens. * Brandon: Watch you do nothing. Let's watch you do nothing when I do this. (But Adlan grabs Brandon's arm and places both hands and his flashlight around his neck.) * Adlan: Seriously, Brandon, you do... * Brandon: Brundon. * Adlan: Brundon, you do not know who you're dealing with. You think you know what it means to be a guard, huh? Trust me, you don't know the meaning of the word. I have seen things that you could not imagine. * Brandon: Like what kind of stuff? * Adlan: I'm not gonna tell you. But you're gonna drop the flashlight. * Brandon: The way you said it, it sounded like you were gonna say something cool. * Adlan: Yeah, well, you don't get to hear it. Drop the flashlight. (Adlan lets go. He has Brandon's flashlight. He releases the batteries, then lends it back to him.) * Adlan: We cool? * Brandon: That's actually pretty cool, what you just did. * Adlan: Thank you. No hard feelings? * Brandon: All right? Sorry. * Adlan: Okay. * Brandon: I'm sorry. * Adlan: No, It's my fault. I shouldn't have... * Brandon: No. It takes two opposing forces to cause friction, and... * Adlan: And you're just doing your job, all right. Take it easy, man. (leaves) * Brandon: Yeah! That guy's great. (He continues into the arena.) * Rimah: You have moved the body. * Quilam: I did. * Rimah: You must never move the body! * Quilam: Why not? * Rimah: Because... studies the horse tracks surrounding Mr Severin's dead body, and takes giant footsteps. The stride is gigantic! The attacker rode Severin down, turned his horse and came back. Came back to claim the head. takes a small bottle out of his bag and starts sprinkling powder near the severed neck. The powder sizzles. Yes. There's a chemical reaction. It shows there was a powerful, singular thrust to the neck. on strange goggles Now. tongs, he lifts the skin of the neck and a beetle runs out. He shudders. Interesting. * Druan: What is it? * Rimah: The wound was cauterized in the very instant, as though the blade itself were red-hot. And yet, no blistering, no scorched flesh. * Wymal: The Devil's fire. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes